Is This Safe?
by mybookboyfriendsaresosexy
Summary: Jace has moved in with Luke and Clary. He struggles. She struggles. all sorts of tension and frustration occurs between them, especially sexual frustration, it seems so wrong but right. is this -what they feel- safe? JacexClary. Lemons. OOC sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first Mortal Instruments fan fiction and I'm kind of nervous to see how it turns out, so wish me luck. Please review. Any criticism will be acknowledged! Ive only read the first two books at the moment, and I can't wait to get my hands on the third and the rest! If I get anything wrong you can inform me, this is set after City Of Ashes.

**Also, I do not in any way own any rights to The Mortal Instruments or the characters as much as I would love to. That is all belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare**

Jace's POV.

Luke's letting me stay with me for as as long as I wanted to, he told me to make myself comfortable, yeah that shouldn't be too hard when the girl I love; Clary sleeps right across the hall from me in her room. And also the fact she is my sister. Yes my sister.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Luke says staring down at me from the door of my bedroom.

I look up from the TV screen. "You know I'd eat metal chunks, I'm that hungry. Ask Clary what she wants and we'll eat that, I don't really mind."

Luke raises an eyebrow at me but lowers it quicker than he raised it. "Okay, let me go ask her" he says and I notice the sides of his mouth perk up and he closes the door.

He probably knows how I feel for her, how I'd long to be anyone but her brother right now, but none of us are getting what we want I guess.

I watch TV for a while and realise ive dozed off when I feel the mattress dip and an arm start to shake me slightly.

"Jace wake up, time for dinner." I open my eyes to see fury coloured locks of hair tickle my forehead and Clary looking down at me.

"Five more minutes!" I groan turning over.

"No, get up Jace; otherwise I know you won't eat." She says pulling the blanket off me and lacing her hand through mines to drag me off the bed but it feels like sparks shooting up my arm causing all the hairs on my arm to rise.

As she gets up to pull me I tug her back down harshly causing her to fall on to my naked chest causing her to squeal. "I said five more minutes." I say groaning into her neck turning us both around and wrapping one of my arms around her.

"Jace stop it, let me go." She says in a shaky voice.

"No, me sleepy." I say snuggling into her neck.

"CLARY! JACE! Dinners getting cold hurry up" we hear Luke yelling in the distance.

"Jace, Luke is calling us, c'mon." She says trying to get out of my grasp.

"Stay still." I say tightening my hold on her. "Oh how ive always wanted to do this" I mutter under my breath. I've only ever had dreams of holding Clary like this.

"What?" Clary squeaks.

"Nothing" I mumble.

"I heard that" Clary whispers.

"I don't even care." I whisper back.

"Jace I- I don't know. I-" she starts to mumble.

"Yeah yeah I know" I say, letting go of her and getting up, going to the dinner table, leaving her alone behind in my room.

Clary's POV.

I watch Jace walk out the door of his bedroom and sigh in frustration; partly annoyed frustration and partly sexual frustration. Okay maybe more sexual then frustration. I've always wanted to lie down with Jace like that, feel his arms around me, being pressed against every part of him. Is that wrong? That my brother makes me sexually frustrated?

"Oh God, is this safe?" I whisper to myself.

**Yeah I know it's short but im not confident if I should do the story to the full, this is a short chapter just to see what people think, the following chapters will be longer hopefully. I hope you like this & review. If it doesn't get enough reviews and stuff I don't think ill bother continuing it considering I don't have much time on my hands and I only want to write if theres people actually reading this, but even if you don't review and you do read this thank you for spending your time on reading this. Means a lot to me :) thanks x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I have read all the books up till City of Lost Souls omfd I love them all! Here is the next chapter :) **

**IMPORTANT NOTICEEE! *In the last chapter I wrote that this story is set after City of Ashes, but I have now decided for it to be set after City of Glass. In this version, they have destroyed Valentine and everything that happened in City of Glass has happened expect for the part where Jocelyn was awaken so yeah Jace & Clary don't know the truth & Jace moved in with Clary and Luke because he felt that, they were his true family in a way and now that Jocelyn was his mother he would soon move in with them as Luke suggested and Jace didn't want to intrude on Maryse Lightwoods family anymore and better off living with his family… **

** I do not in any way own any rights to The Mortal Instruments or the characters as much as I would love to. That is all belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare**

Jace's POV.

Sometimes I wish I never moved in with Luke. It's so difficult to be around Clary when she's my sister. How fucked up is it that I just want push her up against one of these walls and fuck her senselessly? To want to hear her scream my name over and over again? To wonder how her skin would feel against my fingertips, to feel how tight she is when I'm inside her, consuming her, all for myself? I don't even feel shameful to think such thoughts about my sister even though I should. It makes me damn sick to think of anyone else, expect ME being with her, being inside her, loving her!

I keep telling myself she's my sister, that, it's so wrong to think this way about your own damn sister! But the thoughts don't go away and the desire gets stronger and stronger by the day. Even earlier today when she was here lying down for a second, it felt like eternal bliss, I didn't want to move, I wanted to press every inch of myself against her and make her squirm under me in ultimate pleasure.

One word to describe dinner? Awkward. Luke and Clary sat opposite me. I kept meeting eyes with Clary whenever she'd look up from taking a bite in her food, but she'd always look away first. At one point I wouldn't stop looking at her for sixty seconds straight and I think I pushed her buttons because she muttered a "stop it" under her breath causing Lukes attention from his food to focus on us two.

"Stop what Clary?" Luke asked innocently.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"I-erm, I-didnt, say-wha" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Luke asked looking dumbfound.

"I keep kicking her under the table and she's getting angrrryyyyy" I said thinking on the spot, drawing out the angry, smirking at her.

"Aww like brother and sister fighting, now stop it, my foods getting cold cus you kids are distracting the old man." Luke said, as his attention went straight back to his food, oblivious to the rest of the world.

When he said brother and sister it made me frown. Jesus Christ what the fuck am I thinking? We are JUST brother and sister, nothing and no one in this world can change that. Damn. Fuck! After that we all stayed silent and I didn't even look back up at Clary just so I didn't have to see the look on her face.

**I know its short x_x don't kill me! Got tired and felt like uploading for the ones that do read this, story will carry on further along, please give this a chance! **


End file.
